time shall pass
by Pinky The Blue Flomingo
Summary: i've done a bit of a story change but you wont see that for a while also chap 2 is up
1. the memory

Hey this is my second fic. Hope ya'll like it. OHH MY GOD I DID'NT JUST SAY THAT!!! This is what I get for living in Georgia for five years; oh I miss California stupid military orders. Why do I have to be a navy brat? Like you want to hear my ranting. Dominic will now do the disclaimer Faye does not own the anime inu yasha but she wishes she does. She does own the idea for the story and I don't own any thing I'm a bronze gold fish with black edged fins and a really good immune system. Ok on with the fic.  
  
Rin sat in the middle of the forest with Jaken and Ah' Un'. "Sesshomaru- sama sure has been gone a long time." She said to no one. It was her eighteenth birthday for crying out loud. "Don't be sad Rin he always comes back you know that." said jaken. She knew he was right and smiled sweetly at him. Even if he was ugly he knew how to make her feel better. Jaken and Sesshomaru were her only family now. It had been years since her real family had been killed and she still dreamed about that terrible night but she remembered how her father had tried to save every one.  
  
******Flashback******* "Rin dear come in side for dinner" "yes mamma' called Rin from the field behind the old house. Suddenly screams could be heard from the village. Rin looked to see thieves set fire to the houses one by one locking the doors so the occupants were trapped. She wanted to run but was frozen by fear. "Rin run!!!" called her father and mother running to her carrying her baby brother. She snapped back and ran for dear life till she heard her mother scream "Shiori!!!" Her father yelled. She had been hit by an arrow in the back and was struggling to get up. "Rin keep going we'll be all right go to the river fork!" She heard her father yell. He got up and prepared to fight to the death. The next thing she knew her family was being slaughtered without remorse. So she ran. *******End of Flashback*******  
  
She felt her eyes water at the memory. 


	2. a talk in the woods

I just finished a ton of yard work. I had to drive the rose and blackberry scraps out to the dumpsite in the back yard and right in the middle of the trail was this huge thing of fallen poison ivy. The huge hulking barky vine verity. Much fun, any way on with chap one part two.  
  
She felt tears well up in her eyes, she knew better then to cry. Crying never made anything better she knew that. She looked up toward the direction that Sesshomaru had gone. She waited and thought she saw some one coming. Wait she did see someone, no two people! The taller was undoubtedly Sesshomaru but who was the other? It was a female yokai, a kitsuni she thought. Wearing a midnight blue kimono with a forest green obi. It was pretty. Hers was much nicer though being made of silk. It was purple with silver embroidery at the hems and a matching indigo obi. Sesshomaru had said she looked beautiful in it.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!!" Jaken called. Sesshomaru stopped saw Rin and smiled at her sweetly. He'd been doing that a lot lately she thought. But it didn't bother her in fact she liked it. She knew why as well, she wasn't naïve, she knew about what went on behind closed doors so to speak. "Rin I would like to speak with you. Alone." Said Sesshomaru. This got her attention. He'd never done that before. 'What could he want?' she wondered. She fallowed him to a more secluded area of the forest. Leaving Jaken with the kitsuni. "Rin. I want to discuss your future." He stated. "Nani!?" sense when did he ask her about any thing, much less this. And she knew he was talking about her choosing a mate. "Rin we both know that you need to take a mate," he stated flatly "I intended to choose one for you but realized that would be unfair. You fallowed me out of free will and therefore I have no control over your choice." He said. Her mouth was hanging open; literally, all she could do was stare at him. He wanted her to choose a mate. She didn't even know any men, save Sesshomaru of course. 'What am I going to do?' she thought just then an evil smirk spread across her sweet face. Sesshomaru never said he was off limits.  
  
Yes I avoided great globs of sappiness. Oh and the other demon will be explained in the next chappie. Thanks for the reviews slyslicra and Brownie- luving Icee-chan.  
  
Hope everyone's spring break was better than mine FTO 


	3. i could have sworn this chapter was long...

I got off my fat butt and updated it's a miracle  
  
Sorry it took so long. Hope you don't read this and think "I waited so long for this!!!" but hey it isn't that bad I don't think.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and said all too sweetly "Sesshomaru-sama, do you remember what day it is?" with a smirk that hadn't quite faded yet. "My dear, dear Rin what kind of yokai do you think I am to forget my favorite companions birthday?" He mocked playfully. Whilst pulling a beautifully wrapped parcel from his robes. The gift was covered in the finest black Chinese silk and embroidered with silver and sapphire dragons. "It's marvelous! I-I don't know what to say." She stammered. "Rin you do realize that's only the covering?" he laughed. Pleased he'd never spoiled her. " Oh right, of course." She said blushing. ", How silly of me." She then pulled back the silk reveling a small wooden box about two inches high, five inches wide and almost two feet long. There were two doors, each with beautifully etched hitoezakura. ' Well I'm not going to embarrass myself this time' she thought. Opening the two doors she was astonished to see a silver dagger. The hilt was very simple only having a black leather grip and a small sphere on the end. Though the double-edged blade was imprinted with some foreign language. Stared at it curiously. "It's called Coptic, at least that's what my friend said." Sesshomaru told her. "Who is this friend of yours?" she asked, then added a bit more respectfully, "That is if you don't mind me asking Sesshomaru-sama.". ****************************************************************************  
****  
  
Rin walked back to the camp. As she approached she remembered that Sesshomaru had brought another demon with him and she had no idea why. " Well I'll have to talk to her then wont I". She would have asked sesshomaru but he had left again. 'He probably had business to attend to back home.' She thought. 'I'll bet it had some thing to do with that Dhul Fiqar, the swordsmen from Egypt. ' She reached camp and immediately found the kitsuni. "Well hello I'm Shu'Al." The demon said seeing Rin. "You must be Rin." "Why yes I am." She said sitting next to Shu'Al on the grass. It was Rin who spoke next. "You seem to know who I am but I know nothing of you." She stated. "Oh forgive me I had assumed master Sesshomaru told you I am to be your new attendant, after all every well to do bride should have one. Don't you think?" she said smiling. "Well I suppose so. Though I've always been rather self-sufficient. Though I guess it would be nice to have someone to talk to, having only Jaken and Ah-Un most of the time."  
  
'Damn it why didn't I just marry her like I planned!' Thought the demon lord. ' Well that's simple, you love her obviously.' said that little voice in his head.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it hopefully it won't take so long next time  
  
I used a few Arab names here. Dhul Fiqar- a prophet's sword Shu'Al- fox (I think it's the masculine form though) Coptic- an ancient form of writing (I think the Egyptians started using this after they were conquered by Greece at least that's how it looks to me) Hitoezakura- a type of cherry tree having only four petals on each blossom 


End file.
